Sainte Marie mère de Dieu
by Sakurache
Summary: 25 - Alors que les Winchester et Amy enquêtent sur des meurtres étranges dans une ville d'Oregon, un personnage de leur passé va resurgir, pour les plaisirs des uns et le malheur des autres. Sur fond de préoccupations maritales, ils vont affronter le mal.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur : Je sais ! Le début est court mais c'est pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et comme ça vous en aurez plus longtemps ;) ENJOY !_

**Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu…**

Amy attendait dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de Bobby. Elle était nerveuse et n'arrêtait pas de toucher les fleurs décoratives dans ses cheveux laqués en chignon.

- Laisse tes cheveux tranquilles…

Samantha Oliver devenue Madame Samantha Patrick mettait en place les volants de la robe blanches d'Amy. Puis elle inséra dans le chignon de la future mariée le diadème portant son voile. La chasseuse n'arrêtait pas de taper du pied nerveusement en faisant claquer ses talons.

- Tu peux pas rester tranquille cinq minutes…

- Je ne crois pas non…

- Arrête ! T'as affronté des créatures bien pire qu'un mariage tout de même !

- Ben tu vois en ce moment je préférai me trouver en face d'un Wendigo…

Samantha ria et se plaça devant Amy, faisant valser sa robe en mousseline mauve. La demoiselle d'honneur prit dans ses mains celles d'Amy et la regarda dans les yeux.

- ça va aller…Il t'aime, tu l'aimes…C'est le moment le plus magique de ta vie ! Heu…Non. Mauvaise formule.

Amy ricana et Sam reprit :

- C'est le plus beau moment de votre vie ! ça va être parfait !

- T'as raison…ça va aller…

- Super ! T'es prête alors ?

Amy hocha la tête en souriant. Sam Winchester descendit à ce moment l'escalier et resta bouche-bée devant sa future belle-sœur. Il la prit dans ses bras sans un mot et murmura :

- Tu es magnifique Amy…

- Arrête Sam, tu vas faire couler mon maquillage, sourit-elle.

Sam lâcha son étreinte et sourit à son tour. Il ouvrit la porte et prit le bras de Samantha. Les deux traversèrent l'allée centrale séparant les invités, en bas du perron de la maison Singer et se mirent à leur place. La musique changea et Amy inspira profondément avant de sortir à son tour de la maison. D'un coté, les invités des Winchester n'étaient pas nombreux. Quelques amis chasseurs, et quelques autres personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré au fil de leurs chasses. De l'autre coté, les invités de Bobby et d'Amy n'étaient pas beaucoup plus. Jodie Mills était de la partie tout comme Kyle Bradley et Paul, l'ami chasseur d'Amy que les Winchester avaient rencontré au début de l'Apocalypse. Amy marcha lentement, terrifiée. Mais il lui suffit de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de Dean, radieux dans son costume pour comprendre qu'elle faisait le bon choix, que c'était naturel. Elle s'avança encore, son bouquet dans les mains et finit par se placer. Elle donna son bouquet à Samantha, prit la main de Dean dans la sienne et après lui avoir sourit, se tourna vers Bobby qui avait reçu l'honneur de les marier. Mais Bobby se transforma soudain en Lucifer. Et Amy se réveilla en sursaut.

- Tout va bien Amy ? demanda Dean, un peu inquiet.

- Oui ça va, j'ai juste…J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, il veut pas me laisser tranquille…

- Je sais que t'as rêvé parce que tu m'as réveillé quand tu t'es relevé brusquement dans le lit…

- Oh désolée chéri, s'excusa Amy en l'embrassant.

- Bon, on peut bosser maintenant ? questionna Sam, amusée par cette petite conversation de couple qui se voulait normale.

Amy et Dean avaient fait de grands progrès en quelques semaines sur les relations de couples. Ils s'entendaient mieux que jamais et se comportaient vraiment comme un couple des plus normaux. Et Sam adorait les voir comme ça. Les Winchester portaient leurs costumes d'agents du FBI et Amy un tailleur bleu marine tout neuf qui lui allait à ravir, mettant ses formes en valeur. Ils franchirent le parvis de l'église des Premiers Chrétiens de Lebanon dans l'Oregon et entrèrent. Le Père Jim les accueillit.

- Bonjour mon Père…

- Mademoiselle, Messieurs, bienvenue à l'église des Premiers Chrétiens ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- FBI mon Père, on voudrait vous poser quelques questions…répondit Sam en montrant son faux badge.

- Bien sûr…

- Plusieurs membres de votre paroisse sont décédés récemment…commença Dean.

- Oui c'est terrible. De bons chrétiens. La façon dont ils sont partis était vraiment violente, je ne la souhaite à personne…

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que cinq personnes, dont le shérif de Lebanon, soient mortes noyées chez elles ? demanda Amy.

- Si, bien sûr que si. Pour moi c'est une punition divine ou un acte du Diable !

- Pourtant vous venez de nous dire qu'ils étaient de bons chrétiens…ajouta la jeune femme.

Le Père Jim se tut. Il hésita un instant puis embrassa du regard le trio du FBI.

- Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié…J'ai des obligations, je dois vous demander de revenir plus tard.

- Nous le ferons, affirma Dean.

Ils regagnèrent le parvis de l'église et y restèrent un instant pour discuter. Sam, les mains dans les poches, regardaient la ville devant lui.

- Il nous cache quelque chose…

- Non, tu crois ? ironisa Amy.

- Ça veut dire qu'il y a des trucs à trouver, affirma Dean.

- Ouais. Faut aller au bureau du shérif, à la mairie et peut-être dans le bar du quartier…

- Tu crois qu'on va trouver « de bons chrétiens » au bar Sam ? ricana Amy.

- Pourquoi pas ? A mon avis, les bons chrétiens, ça n'existe plus…

- Bon, Amy et moi on a qu'à aller au bureau du shérif, Sam tu vas à la mairie et on ira au bar ce soir, proposa Dean.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, affirma Sam. Dean tu viens avec moi. Amy peut se charger seule du shérif, non ?

- Heu…Oui, répondit-elle.

- Parfait !

Amy avait bien compris que Sam avait une idée derrière la tête mais tout se passait tellement bien entre eux depuis Moonville et Lancaster qu'elle ne voulut pas tout gâcher et se contenta de sourire, intriguée et de faire son job. Avant de partir, Amy crut apercevoir quelque chose sur le toit de l'église mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle ne vit que quelques gargouilles de pierre qui la regardait. Elle n'insista pas.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Sam et Dean marchaient dans l'avenue principale de la ville en direction du City Hall. Pour une raison inconnue à son frère, Sam jetait un œil à toutes les vitrines de joailliers. N'y tenant plus, Dean finit par arrêter son petit frère en lui attrapant le bras.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Quoi, comment ça ?

- T'as absolument voulu que je vienne avec toi et là on dirait que tu repères une bijouterie à cambrioler !

- Rien à voir ! ria Sam.

- Alors quoi ?

- Il vous faut bien des alliances pour vous marier, non ?

- Que…Quoi ? réagit Dean après quelques secondes d'ahurissement.

- T'as très bien entendu.

- D'accord et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas…Peut-être pour que vous vous bougiez le cul…

- Charmant Sammy !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un prêteur sur gages qui avait mis de nombreux bijoux dans sa vitrine. Sam y jeta un œil et fronça les sourcils.

- Hey Dean ! ça serait pas ta bague ça ?

- Quoi, celle que j'ai perdu pendant l'Apocalypse ? Impossible !

Sam voulait en avoir le cœur net et entra dans la boutique suivi de son frère qui soupira bruyamment. Le cadet des Winchester demanda à voir la bague et la prit entre ses doigts pour la voir de plus près.

- Dean, je crois que c'est vraiment elle…

- N'importe quoi ! Fais voir.

Dean prit l'anneau et l'observa. Il avait effectivement le même poids et la même apparence que sa bague mais le chasseur savait particulièrement où regardait. A l'intérieur de son anneau à lui, il y avait une marque spéciale. Sam le vit donc regarder l'intérieur de la bague et ouvrir de grands yeux.

- Alors ?

- C'est bien elle…

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit !

- Mais comment elle est arrivée jusque ici ?

- Je crois que vaut mieux pas le savoir…

- T'as sans doute raison…

- Attends, j'ai une idée. Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas un anneau similaire pour une femme ? demanda Sam au vendeur.

- Oh si ! On a le même modèle en argent également mais plus léger et plus fin pour une demoiselle…

- Parfait, on va les prendre toutes les deux…ça fera de parfaites alliances ! affirma Sam à son frère.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux que je paye pour un truc qui est à moi ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est moi qui paye !

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire Sam !

- Oh la ferme, c'est pour ton mariage, ok ?

- Bien ! grogna Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps, Amy entra au commissariat et demanda à parler au remplaçant du shérif Glendell. Le jeune officier qui se tenait derrière le comptoir d'accueil semblait gêné.

- C'est que…En fait…Il…Je veux dire…

- Soyez clair mon garçon, ordonna Amy alors qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans de plus que lui.

- On manque d'effectif ici et en fait on n'a pas de remplaçant…

- Vous n'aviez pas un shérif adjoint ?

- Non. Mais on nous envoie quelqu'un de Salem pour remplacer le shérif en attendant que le comté organise de nouvelles élections et nous trouve un nouveau shérif…

- Et quand est-ce qu'il doit arriver ce quelqu'un de Salem ? C'est plutôt urgent…

- Il est là, affirma une voix dans le dos d'Amy.

Voix qu'Amy reconnut tout de suite et sourit en se retournant. Kyle Bradley s'avança vers le comptoir et se présenta en montrant son badge au petit jeune.

- Inspecteur Kyle Bradley de Salem, je viens remplacer temporairement le shérif Glendell.

- Oh oui bien sûr euh…Enchanté Inspecteur ! Je vous accompagne jusqu'au bureau du shé…je veux dire, jusqu'à votre bureau.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire…

- Mark !

- Mark, je sais où il se trouve. Je vais parler à Mademoiselle du FBI, ou devrais-je dire Madame ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Amy.

- Pas encore.

- Hallelujah ! Je vais donc parler à Mademoiselle et je ne veux être déranger sous aucun prétexte !

- Oui absolument monsieur, enfin à vos ordres Inspecteur.

Amy suivit Kyle dans le bureau du Shérif et dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, elle sauta dans ses bras.

- Ouaw quel accueil ! s'étonna-t-il en la serrant fort.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

- Ça fait tellement longtemps !

- Trop longtemps ! Alors, toujours Inspecteur à Salem ? demanda-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte.

- Inspecteur principal à présent ! Mais je me plais à Salem…

- Contente de l'entendre !

- Et toi, toujours avec les Winchester ?

- Toujours.

- Et pas encore mariée avec Dean ? s'étonna Kyle en s'asseyant dans le siège du shérif.

- Et non mais très bientôt je pense…

- Je serai invité ?

- Moi j'adorerai ! Mais faudrait voir ça avec Dean…

- Amy Woods…J'en reviens pas.

- Je sais !

- On s'est pas vu depuis…

- Le vampire, Frank Meyer.

- C'est ça. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé…

- C'est une longue histoire mais je te la raconterais autour du dîner que je te dois…

- T'as pas oublié !

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais là je suis là pour le boulot.

- Je m'en doutais.

- T'as entendu parler de ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Amy en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

- Plus ou moins…Vous pensez que c'est pas humain ?

- On ne serait pas là sinon…

- Ouais, question bête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais des victimes ?

- Pas grand-chose…J'ai noté leur appartenance à la même paroisse…

- L'église des Premiers Chrétiens…

- Ouais…Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas que tu saches ça ?

- On connaît notre boulot, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! On a interrogé le Père Jim mais il ne nous a pas dit grand-chose…

- Tu m'étonnes ! L'autre point commun des victimes c'est qu'aucun n'était un ange…Enfin si mais depuis environ 2 ans, tout au plus…

- Fait attention aux expressions que tu emploies ! ria Amy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- A part le shérif, les deux femmes et les deux hommes qui sont morts étaient des escrocs, prostituées, voleurs, etc avant de changer du tout au tout et de devenir de bons chrétiens…

- Je vois…Et le shérif alors ?

- Ça j'en sais rien…Les gens d'ici lui vouaient un culte, personne ne dit rien de négatif à son propos…

- Bien sûr…Pourquoi nous faciliter la tâche, pas vrai ?

- Ben oui pourquoi ?

Ils rirent puis Amy affirma :

- ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir…

- Moi aussi…Mais je doute que ton futur mari soit ravi…

- On s'en fiche ! Et si on dînait tous les quatre ce soir ?

- Je sais pas…

- Allez Kyle ! Je te considère comme quelque de courageux…T'as affronté un cavalier sans tête et un vampire, tu peux affronter Dean !

- Ça c'est pas sûr…Mais je veux bien essayer. Où vous êtes descendu ?

- Au Cascades City Center Motel...

- Vous avez pas trouvé de motel avec un nom plus court ?

- Ah ah, et toi ?

- Le comté me paye l'hôtel…

- La classe ! J'ai repéré un petit restau qui a l'air sympa…Le Korner Kitchen.

- Ah oui je connais, on y mange très bien.

- Super ! Alors on se retrouve là-bas pour…19h30 ?

- Parfait ! Je t'amènerai des photocopies du dossier des victimes…

- T'es un amour…

- Je sais…

- En parlant de ça…Toujours célibataire ?

- J'ai bien eu quelques relations, répondit-il en raccompagnant Amy à l'accueil, mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Oh je suis sûr que tu vas trouver…

- On peut pas tous avoir la chance de trouver son grand amour du premier coup pas vrai ?

- Ça c'est sûr, répondit Amy en riant.

Sur ces paroles, Sam et Dean franchirent la porte du commissariat pour récupérer Amy. Quand Dean reconnut Kyle Bradley, son visage se tendit. Sam lui sourit et s'approcha de l'inspecteur.

- ça alors, Kyle Bradley !

- Salut Sam, comment ça va ? dit-il en serrant la main du cadet des Winchester.

- Ça va !

Dean finit par s'approcher et bien qu'il n'était pas ravi de revoir Kyle, il décida de faire un effort pour Amy.

- Salut Inspecteur !

- Bonjour Dean.

Kyle serra la main de Dean sous le regard ravie d'Amy.

- On y va les garçons, on a du travail…Et puis, on aura tout le temps de discuter ce soir !

- Ce soir ? demandèrent en chœur les Winchester.

- Amy me devait un dîner, expliqua Kyle.

Dean fixa Kyle puis Amy comme si il ne comprenait pas. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Sam lui s'amusait franchement de la situation. Amy finit par prendre la main de Dean et après avoir saluer l'Inspecteur Bradley, ils retournèrent au motel.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches, Dean se leva de la chaise où il était installé et s'étira en soupirant. Il détestait ça ! Même encore aujourd'hui, même si il se montrait moins désireux d'action, il ne supportait toujours pas de rester assis à ne rien faire à part lire. Il observa Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur et Amy plongée dans un bouquin. Ils avaient l'air tellement concentrés qu'il n'osa pas les interrompre et fit quelques pas dans la chambre pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Le temps était pluvieux, comme souvent dans l'Oregon mais Dean ne pensait pas à ça. Le retour de Kyle Bradley alors qu'il pensait que son mariage était proche rendait Dean soucieux. En fait, revoir le jeune homme faisait remonter à la surface des tas de souvenirs, notamment de leur chasse contre le cavalier sans tête à Belmont. Cette fois-là, il avait failli perdre Amy non seulement à cause du monstre mais aussi à cause de Kyle. Si il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était surtout à cause de lui, sa jalousie et son incompétence à exprimer ses sentiments. Mais c'était aussi à la fin de cette chasse qu'Amy et lui avaient échangé leur premier baiser…Le fait est que Dean n'avait pas vraiment peur de Kyle Bradley mais de son image. C'était un policier gradé, qui réussissait, gentil, intelligent et sûr de lui, loyal et honnête. Un homme parfait. Parfait pour une vie normale. L'aîné des Winchester s'inquiétait à l'idée qu'Amy, tellement désireuse d'une vie normale avec sa fille, finirait pas préférer quelqu'un comme Kyle. Et le chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose pour elle…

La jeune femme finit par lever les yeux de son livre et aperçut Dean, pensif, à la fenêtre. Ce n'était jamais bon signe de le voir aussi silencieux alors elle décida de stopper ses pensées, quoi qu'elles fussent. Elle ferma son livre et se redressa du lit où elle était installée.

- Bon les gars…Si on réfléchissez à voix haute ?

Dean se retourna et Sam lâcha l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux.

- Bonne idée, affirma le cadet des Winchester.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? demanda Dean.

- Que les victimes n'étaient pas des gentils…Jusqu'à il y a environ 2 ans où ils sont devenus de vraies chrétiens pratiquants…résuma Amy.

- On sait pourquoi ?

- Non pas vraiment…Mais Kyle doit nous donner les dossiers des victimes tout à l'heure…

- Parfait, grogna Dean. Et le shérif ?

- C'était peut-être une idole ici mais je me suis renseigné sur son passé…dit Sam.

- Et alors ? demanda Amy.

- Il a failli être renvoyé après avoir volé des pièces à conviction, libérer un meurtrier et j'en passe et des meilleurs…

- Je vois…Quelle genre de pièces à conviction ? questionna Dean.

- Dean ! ricana Amy.

- Juste pour info.

- De l'héroïne, répondit Sammy.

- Ouaw c'est du lourd le shérif.

- Ouais…Devinez quand il est devenu un vrai bon représentant de la loi ?

- Il y a environ 2 ans, répondit Amy.

- Bingo ! Il a ainsi pu garder sa place…

- Bon et pour la manière dont ils sont morts ? questionna Dean.

Le silence s'installa, Amy finit par le briser.

- Et si le prêtre avait raison…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Sam.

- Une intervention divine ou angélique…Ou bien même démoniaque…

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard puis fixèrent Amy, attendant qu'elle en dise plus. Elle se leva et expliqua :

- Dans certains sociétés anciennes, la noyade est le châtiment réservé aux condamnés à mort…

- D'accord mais ils étaient devenus de vrais saints…

- Je sais pas Sam, peut-être qu'ils ont rechuté et que quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a puni…

- Tu penses aux anges ? questionna Dean.

- Non…C'est pas leur façon de faire…Et puis tuer des humains…

- Alors quoi ? Un esprit vengeur ?

- Ça j'en sais rien…Mais si on a un mobile, ça sera plus facile de trouver qui est capable de faire ça…

Les garçons acquiescèrent et Amy jeta un coup d'œil à son montre.

- On devrait se préparer…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

- Le dîner abruti…

- Je ne viens pas ! affirma Dean en s'allongeant sur son lit.

- Quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? s'étonna Amy.

- Très ! répondit-il en fermant les yeux et en croisant les bras.

- Dean ! Je croyais que t'avais dépassé ce stade ! T'es vraiment…Un vrai gamin !

Dean ne réagit même pas, Amy prit sa valise et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain après avoir clairement fait comprendre à Sam « Toi tu viens et puis c'est tout ! ».

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Sam à son frère.

Rien…Je veux pas y aller, c'est tout.

Tu vas le regretter…assura Sammy.

Dean ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Il avait pris sa décision et quoi que dise Amy ou Sam il ne changerait pas d'avis. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Kyle Bradley regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois en faisant les cent pas devant le Korner Kitchen. 19h33. Et cela faisait déjà 15 minutes que Kyle était là à attendre. Pourquoi était-il venu si tôt ? Il aurait dû se douter que les Winchester n'étaient pas forcément des gens ponctuels. Un taxi se gara devant le restaurant et Kyle observa Sam Winchester descendre du véhicule en tendant sa main à Amy pour l'aider à sortir à son tour.

- Il aurait pu au moins nous laisser prendre l'Impala, grogna Amy.

- Bonsoir ! dit Kyle en s'avançant vers eux.

- Bonsoir Kyle !

- Tu es ravissante !

- Merci.

Amy portait une robe mauve foncée lui arrivant aux genoux et en bustier, ses longs cheveux de chaque coté de son cou. Sam aussi avait fait un effort. Il portait un pantalon de smoking noir et une chemise blanche. Kyle quant à lui portait un costume classique trois pièces gris.

- Dean n'est pas là ? demanda Kyle.

Mais à la tête que lui fit Sam, Bradley comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question.

- Cet abruti ! Je sais pas si il grandira un jour !

- C'est pas grave Amy…On va en profiter quand même, pas vrai Sam ?

- Bien sûr ! affirma le cadet des Winchester.

Tous les trois entrèrent dans le restaurant. On leur attribua une table pour 4 et Sam plaça Amy à coté de Kyle, lui s'installa en face de l'inspecteur.

- Alors…est-ce que tu vas enfin me raconter ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? questionna Kyle en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Oh oui, bien sûr. C'est un ange qui nous a sauvé, il a tué Frank.

- Qui ça ?

- Un ange, un vrai. Castiel, répondit-elle difficilement.

- Et oui, ils existent…confirma Sam.

- Intéressant.

- Amy, si tu lui racontais la suite ? dit Sam en souriant.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Amy.

Même si elle se doutait de quoi il voulait parler, Amy lui donnait une chance de se rétracter. Ce que Sam ne fit pas.

- Ta fille…

- Quoi ?

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande, interrompant la conversation. Lorsqu'il retourna vers les cuisines, Amy fut obligé de répondre à Kyle.

- Castiel et moi on a eu une relation…Et une fille.

- Nom de…Oups. Je dois plus dire cette expression je suppose. Tu as trompé Dean ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Dean et moi n'étions plus ensemble…

- Je peux pas le croire…Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai été mort…

Le trio leva les yeux vers un Dean en costume, très classe, qui s'était discrètement approché de la table.

- Dean ! Tu es venu ! s'étonna Amy en se levant et en l'embrassant.

- Ouais…J'ai même mis un costume pour toi.

- Merci.

Amy se rassit à sa place et Dean s'assit en face d'elle avant d'approfondir sa réponse.

- J'étais mort. Quand je suis revenu, Amy et moi c'était plus pareil. J'ai fait une grosse connerie. J'ai dit qu'il nous fallait du temps. Et Cass en a profité…

- Tu sais que c'est pas vrai Dean ! affirma Amy.

- Castiel est vraiment tombé amoureux d'Amy et Amy l'aimait aussi…résuma Sam.

- Qui ne tomberait pas amoureux d'elle ? s'écria Kyle.

Amy se mordit la lèvre et Kyle observa Dean et Sam baissaient les yeux.

- Attendez une minute…Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à pas avoir coucher avec elle ?

- Tu l'es, répondit la chasseuse.

- Mais ne nous dit pas que tu n'as pas été amoureux d'elle…affirma Dean.

- Je plaide coupable… Et t'as eu un enfant avec cet ange ?

- Oui une fille, Sara. Elle est…mi-ange mi-humaine, comme moi maintenant…

- Il y a deux minutes je savais même pas que les anges existaient et j'apprend même qu'ils peuvent faire des enfants avec des humains…Attends une minute, quoi ? Tu es…à moitié ange ?

- Un super ange ! répondit Sam.

- Une autre longue histoire…

Par chance, la conversation fut interrompue par le portable de Kyle.

- Inspecteur Bradley ! Oui…Très bien, j'arrive. – Il raccrocha et se leva – Venez, on a une nouvelle victime.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Père Jim avait été appelé sur la scène du crime pour identifier le corps. Henry Weston n'avait plus aucune famille et après avoir trouvé un tract de l'église des Premiers Chrétiens, la police avait présumé que le Père Jim serait capable de le reconnaître.

- Oui…C'est bien Henry…

A ce moment-là, un homme qui se présenta aux officiers de l'entrée comme étant le shérif temporaire envoyé par Salem entra, suivi des trois agents du FBI que le Père Jim avait rencontré le matin même. Les quatre représentants de la loi s'approchèrent et observèrent le corps. Le médecin légiste était en train de l'examiner. Le corps était trempé mais pas de haut en bas, seulement de la taille à la tête. Dean fit le tour du corps en cherchant d'éventuelles traces de souffres ou d'ectoplasmes pendant que Kyle faisait parler le médecin légiste.

- Il semble être mort noyé, comme les autres, mais il faudra attendre l'autopsie pour avoir la confirmation…

- A quand remonte le décès ?

- Deux heures environ…

- Des marques de lutte docteur ? demanda Sam.

- Aucune. Pas de trace sous les ongles…

- Quelque chose diffère d'avec les autres victimes ? questionna Kyle.

- Non, rien Inspecteur…C'est exactement la même chose…

Amy ne put s'empêcher d'approcher du Père Jim et de lui dire, plutôt brutalement :

- Encore une de vos ouailles saintes mon Père…

- Henry…Il ne méritait pas ça…

- Arrêtez votre baratin mon père, qu'avait-il fait ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Avec ou sans votre aide, nous avons découvert qu'il y a encore deux ans, les victimes étaient loin d'être des bons chrétiens comme vous dîtes…

- C'était différent pour Henry, il n'avait rien fait !

- Mais encore ?

- Il…Il a eu des pensées impies…Sur des petites filles. Mais il n'a jamais rien fait, et il se soignait…

- Depuis combien de temps se soignait-il ?

- Environ deux ans…

- Mon Père…Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier dans cette ville il y a deux ans ?

Le Père Jim allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par Kyle qui interpellait le médecin légiste après avoir raccroché son portable.

- Allez doc, remballez vos affaires…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Une autre victime…Sur le parvis de l'église des Premiers Chrétiens.

Un attroupement avait fini par se former tout autour du périmètre entourant Charlie Archibald. Le Père Jim semblait dévasté. Que ses ouailles meurent étaient une chose, mais que l'une d'entre elles soit assassinée sur le parvis de son église en était une autre. Kyle était en train de discuter avec le policier qui avait signalé le corps et les chasseurs en profitèrent pour faire le point.

- Elle n'avait que 22 ans…soupira Amy.

- Y'a rien, pas de souffre, pas d'ectoplasme, que dalle à part de l'eau…affirma Dean.

- Peut-être qu'on a raté quelque chose…dit Sam.

Amy frissonna et Dean enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- Peut-être qu'il y a rien à trouver…

- Hey ! – Kyle s'approcha d'eux. – Charlie Archibald, 22 ans. Elle ne vivait plus chez ses parents et était dans le rouge à la banque. Apparemment, elle envisageait de vendre son corps pour récupérer de l'argent…

- Ça c'est intéressant…affirma sérieusement Amy.

- Pourquoi tu dis ? demanda Sam.

- Vous ne voyez pas ? Avant cette chose, quoi qu'elle soit, s'en prenait à tous les membres de l'église des Premiers Chrétiens qui avaient fauté dans le passé et là, les deux dernières victimes, elles y pensaient juste, elles n'étaient pas encore passé à l'action. Depuis combien temps Charlie était-elle dans la galère ?

- Depuis qu'elle a quitté ses parents et est venue s'installer ici il y a deux ans…

- Deux ans…murmura la jeune femme.

Les garçons n'eurent le temps de ne rien dire que la chasseuse était partie s'asseoir à coté du Père Jim.

- Je suis désolée mon Père…

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ce n'est pas votre faute…Mais vous devez à tout prix me dire si il s'est passé quelque chose ici il y a deux ans…

- Laissez-moi réfléchir…Non je ne vois pas…Ah moins que…

- Que ? N'hésitez pas mon Père, même la chose la plus anodine peut nous être utile…

- Et bien… Un matin je suis entrée dans la salle principale de l'église et il y avait un homme, assis sur un banc, en train de prier. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'aider et il m'a dit que c'était lui qui pouvait m'aider. Je me rappelle très bien ses mots : « Voulez-vous éliminer les pêchés qui hantent ce quartier ? Car je peux vous y aider. » J'ai bien sûr répondu oui et il m'a promis de revenir. Il ne l'a jamais fait.

- Qui était-il ?

- Un inconnu total. J'ai cru que c'était un dérangé mais…Ce quartier est difficile. Quelques temps après, certains habitants que je connaissais de réputation se sont mis à venir régulièrement et à changer du tout au tout…

- Cette homme, avait-il…des yeux rouges ?

- Non, il était grand, charmant. Il avait les cheveux châtain. Il était un peu pâle mais rien de très surprenant…

- Est-ce qu'il vous a donné un nom ?

- Au début il n'a pas voulu et puis il m'a répondu. Nick.

Amy ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. A ce moment Dean vint vers eux. La chasseuse remercia le prêtre puis se leva.

- Amy, on a du nouveau…

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Rentrons au motel.

Il était bien plus de minuit quand les chasseurs regagnèrent leur chambre au motel. Amy entra la première et envoya valser ses talons à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant que Dean défaisait sa cravate et que Sam s'effondrait sur une chaise.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Amy.

- La deuxième victime de ce soir…commença Sam.

- Oui et ben ?

- Elle est morte en même temps que la première.

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont deux Amy, affirma Dean.

- Merde…

- Comme tu dis.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? demanda Sam à Amy.

- Et bien…Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quelqu'un est venu voir le Père Jim en lui promettant de faire le ménage dans cette ville si le prêtre était d'accord. Bien sûr il a dit oui et c'est là que tous ces gens ont commencé à être de vrais dévots…

- Un démon des carrefours ?

- C'est ce que j'ai cru d'abord jusqu'à ce que le Padre me donne son nom… Nick.

- Tu rigoles ? s'étonna Sam.

- J'aimerai bien.

- Mais quoi ? demanda Dean.

- Lucifer banane.

- Oh !

- Il aurait donc quelque chose à voir là-dessous…

- Sans doute.

- Mais Lucifer est dans la cage…Bon et dans la tête de Sam aussi mais ça…

- Très drôle Dean.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est pas lui qui tuent ces pauvres gars maintenant alors qui ?

- C'est ce qu'on va devoir découvrir…affirma Amy en soupirant.

- Pas maintenant, dit Dean en prenant Amy dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Amy, tu es crevée ! Ta tête fait peur…

- Merci…

- On a tous besoin de dormir, ça peut attendre quelques heures…

- Et si il y a d'autres victimes ? questionna Sam.

- Raaah Sammy !

- Bon très bien ! Dormons quelques heures.

Amy enleva sa robe en soupirant et n'eut même pas la force d'enfiler autre chose.

- Heu…Chérie ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu…Tu ne veux pas mettre un pyjama…Ou une nuisette au moins ?

- Pourquoi ? L'un comme l'autre, vous m'avez déjà vu nue alors…

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard et Sam haussa les épaules. Amy s'installa dans son lit pendant que Sam entrait dans la salle de bain. Dean prit une chaise et bloqua la porte de la salle de bain sous le regard interrogateur d'Amy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chuutt…

Dean s'approcha et embrassa Amy langoureusement avant de la rejoindre sous les draps. Quelques minutes après, la porte de la salle de bain fut violemment secoué par Sam qui voulait sortir de la pièce.

- Oh non ! Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Je croyais que vous vouliez dormir ? Allez les gars !

Dean et Amy rirent et continuèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Sam, lui, s'assit par terre, résolu à son sort.

Quatre heures de sommeil plus tard, incluant leur partie de jambes en l'air, Dean et Amy s'étaient remis à faire des recherches pendant que Sam était sorti leur chercher le petit-déjeuner.

- Sam avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur…dit Dean.

- Et ça t'étonne ? On l'a bloqué une heure dans la salle de bain cette nuit…

- Oui mais bon, c'est pas une raison…

- Pff tais-toi, ricana Amy. J'essaye de me concentrer.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Peut-être.

Sam entra alors et posa une boîte de donuts et trois gobelets de café sur la table pendant qu'Amy pianotait sur l'ordinateur du cadet des Winchester.

- Bonjour Sammy ! chantonna Dean.

- La prochaine fois que tu m'enfermes dans la salle de bain, je te tue…

- C'est noté !

- Bon et alors, vous avez avancé ?

- Amy a une intuition.

- D'accord et ? demanda Sam en buvant un peu de café.

- Et ça se fait pas en deux minutes les gars ! affirma Amy sans décoller le regard de l'ordinateur.

- Tu sais Dean, j'ai pensé à un truc…

- Ouais ?

- On pourrait peut-être essayer de prévoir la prochaine victime…

- Tu veux te renseigner sur tous les habitants de cette ville ?

- Juste ceux qui font parti de la paroisse du Père Jim…Ils doivent plus être si nombreux que ça !

- Je serai vous je commencerai par le Père Jim lui-même et surtout, loin d'ici que je puisse bosser…Appelez Kyle.

- On est obligé ? demanda Dean comme un gamin.

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Ah avec un s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas refuser !

Dean embrassa furtivement la future Madame Winchester et sortit avec Sam. Amy allait enfin pouvoir trouver de quoi confirmer son hypothèse.

Une demi-heure à peine après que les Winchester soient partis, on frappa à la chambre du motel. Amy se leva en soupirant et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit et laissa entrer son ami.

- Salut Kyle !

- Salut…Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez mais j'ai l'habitude…Quoi de neuf ?

- Pas de nouvelle victime c'est déjà ça…

- Dean t'a appelé ?

- Sam l'a fait mais ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment décidé à ce que je traîne dans leurs pattes…

- D'où le fait que tu sois ici avec moi et pas avec eux ! ajouta Amy en souriant.

Kyle ne dit rien, il semblait concentré et regardait Amy fixement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de sourire.

Il prit alors le visage de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et l'embrassa. Amy ne le repoussa pas mais elle ne prolongea pas non plus le baiser.

- Kyle…

- Je…Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait moi aussi. Je suis content que tu épouses Dean.

- Merci.

- Bon, hum…Alors, tu sais ce qui tue ces gens ?

- Pas encore exactement mais j'ai une idée. Je recherche des créatures qui tuent en noyant leurs victimes et que Lucifer aurait adoré libéré…

- Lucifer…Sam m'en a parlé mais j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire…

- Bienvenue dans ma vie !

- Ouais…

La chasseuse se réinstalla devant son ordinateur et Kyle s'assit sur un des deux lits de la chambre. Il sifflota en regardant autour de lui.

- Tu vas t'ennuyer…

- Ça va, ça me fait du bien un peu de calme…Où est ta fille ?

- Dans un Sanctuaire, un coin du Paradis protégé…C'est mieux pour elle.

- Je vois…

- Raaahh c'est pas vrai…J'aurai aimé que Bobby soit dispo…

- Qui est Bobby ?

- Un chasseur. Il est…un peu comme un père pour nous en fait. D'habitude c'est lui qui fait ce genre de recherches mais il est sur un cas au Mexique…

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

- Non c'est gentil mais…Attends.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. C'est évident !

- Ah oui ?

- Non pas tant que ça mais je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent, affirma Amy en se levant et en enfilant sa veste.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Viens, on a des trucs à aller acheter, j'appellerai les gars en chemin…

Après un arrêt dans un magasin, Amy était en train de se rasseoir dans la voiture de Kyle quand son téléphone sonna.

- Dean ? J'allai t'appeler…

- J'espère que tu sais ce qu'on doit combattre parce qu'on sait qui est la prochaine victime…T'avais raison.

- Ah oui ? Sur quoi au juste ? C'est qui ?

- Le Père Jim en personne, on n'est devant l'église là…

- Dean attends, tu….Dean ?

Amy n'entendit plus que des grésillements dans son portable et raccrocha rageusement.

- L'église des Premiers Chrétiens. Fonce Kyle…

- C'est parti !


	4. Chapter 4

Sam et Dean, armés de fusils et de leurs pistolets dont ils ne se séparaient jamais, entrèrent brusquement dans l'église. La nef était vide et tout était calme. Les garçons se stoppèrent, curieux et écoutèrent. Aucun son ne vint briser l'atmosphère religieuse du bâtiment.

- Tu crois qu'on s'est trompé ? interrogea Sam.

Mais le cri du Père Jim répondit à sa question. Les Winchester observèrent le prêtre sortir à reculons de la chapelle latérale à gauche de la nef. Il brandissait sa croix en tremblant et psalmodiait devant une horrible créature de pierre qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle mesurait bien deux mètres de haut et semblait vraiment très forte. Le Père Jim recula jusque dans l'allée centrale et les chasseurs vinrent l'encadrer pendant que la créature avançait toujours, lentement mais sûrement. Dean le premier tira avec son fusil. La balle vint se loger dans l'épaule du monstre en faisant exploser un morceau de pierre mais la créature ne sembla pas être particulièrement affectée et continua d'avancer. Elle ouvrit la bouche et de l'eau commença à en sortir. Elle attrapa le prêtre par la bouche et était prête à le noyer alors que les Winchester continuaient à tirer en vain. Soudain, un jet d'eau passa le long de la tête des chasseurs pour s'abattre sur le monstre qui tomba en poussière en criant comme un damné. Dean se retourna et sourit en apercevant Amy, un drôle de pistolet à la main.

- Un pistolet à eau ? s'étonna-t-il en riant.

- A eau bénite s'il te plaît !

Elle s'avança et l'embrassa. Kyle s'approcha également, un pistolet à eau bénite dans la main. De l'autre, il fit un geste à l'attention de Sam et du Père Jim qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que…Qui êtes-vous ?

- Lui, c'est bien un flic, répondit Dean en désignant Kyle. Nous on est…

- Des spécialistes, conclut Kyle.

Le chasseur et l'enquêteur échangèrent un sourire. Ces deux-là allaient peut-être enfin s'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda Sam.

- Une gargouille.

- Quoi ?

- La légende vient de France. Les gargouilles sur les églises sont censées éloigner le mal. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé ici. Eloigner les faux dévots…

- Mais les victimes étaient devenues pieuses, non ?

- Oui et non. En fait, je crois que quand Lucifer les a libéré il y a deux ans, elles ont seulement été terrifiés les victimes qui se sont calmées sur leurs activités. Seulement depuis quelques temps…

- Elles ont dû franchir la ligne, conclut Kyle.

- Exactement ! Du coup, les gargouilles qui étaient restées en sommeil se sont réveillées pour les punir…

- Mais pourquoi Lucifer les a-t-il libérés ? demanda Sam.

- Pour foutre la merde sur terre, pour détruire les humains…Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix.

- T'auras qu'à le lui demander la prochaine fois que tu le verras Sammy, ironisa Dean.

- Ah ah arrête avec ça Dean, tu te deviens soûlant…

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de discuter et que le Père Jim essayait juste de tenir le coup, Kyle leur tournait le dos et observait les renforcements du plafond de l'église. Dans l'ombre, quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

- Et où est la deuxième alors ? questionna Dean.

- Elle doit pas être loin, répondit Amy.

- Heu…Les gars…

Les trois chasseurs se tournèrent vers Kyle Bradley qui reculait vers eux, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Ils levèrent les yeux à leur tour. Outre la gargouille qui rampait sur le plafond en face de Kyle, deux autres s'approchaient devant eux. Amy, la première, se tourna sur tous les autres cotés de l'église pour observer plusieurs gargouilles de chaque coté qui venaient vers eux.

- Je crois qu'on s'est trompé…Elles sont bien plus que deux.

Une dizaine de gargouilles les encerclaient à présent. La moitié d'entre elles tomba sur le sol et fit face aux chasseurs qui formaient un cercle autour du Père Jim pour le protéger. Dean sortit sa fiole d'eau bénite de son manteau mais ils savaient bien tous qu'ils n'en auraient pas assez. Kyle le premier visa l'une des gargouilles qui s'avançait au sol et tira un jet d'eau bénite mais le monstre ayant retenu comment était morte sa camarade, esquiva le jet. Mais la bataille avait été déclenché. Deux des cinq au sol foncèrent sur Sam et Kyle. Kyle parvint au bout de la deuxième fois à la toucher avec un jet suffisant d'eau bénite pour la faire fondre. Plus que 9. Sam n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la gargouille le prit par la gorge et le souleva en serrant. Amy qui le vit chargea son pistolet à eau bénite et tira en touchant la gargouille en pleine tête. Sam retomba sur ses pieds en reprenant son souffle.

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi !

Plus que 8. Les trois autres gargouilles au sol tournaient autour des chasseurs comme autour de proies. Les cinq autres restaient au plafond à attendre. L'une du sol se jeta soudain sur Dean qui d'un bon coup de fiole la mit en poussière. Alors qu'elles n'étaient plus que deux en face d'eux, les chasseurs virent descendre trois autres gargouilles pendant que les deux dernières au plafond tournaient autour d'eux. L'un des monstres attrapa de nouveau Sam mais cette fois l'envoya valser contre le mur gauche de l'église brutalement. Kyle tira sur la gargouille qui cria et tomba en morceaux. Plus que 6. Amy fit un pas en avant pour aller rejoindre Sam qui était inconscient sur le sol mais Dean la retint par le bras.

- Reste-là…

- Oui mais…

- Sam est grand, il se débrouillera !

Le cadet des Winchester ouvrit un œil mais les gargouilles ne s'occupaient plus de lui. Elles étaient concentrées sur Dean, Amy et Kyle qui se serraient d'avantage autour du Père Jim.

- Merde !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai plus d'eau…répondit Kyle.

- Mon Père, où sont les bénitiers ? demanda Amy.

- Quoi ? questionna le Père Jim plus que déboussolé.

- Les bénitiers !

- Oh il y en a un à l'entrée et un dans le chœur…

- J'y vais…

- Attends ! s'écria Dean.

Kyle se stoppa et se tourna vers le chasseur, surpris.

- On va faire diversion…

Kyle Bradley hocha la tête à l'affirmative et attendit, prêt à l'action.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda Amy à Dean.

- On tue celui qui est en face de Bradley, il fonce, et on s'occupe des autres…

- Génial, ironisa Amy.

- T'as mieux ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et ordonna d'un regard à Kyle de se tenir prêt. Amy visa avec son pistolet à eau bénite la gargouille en face de Kyle. Celle-ci la regarda dans les yeux mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter et tira. La gargouille se rua sur eux en évitant le jet mais Kyle réussit à l'éviter et fonça vers le bénitier de l'entrée pendant qu'Amy tirait à nouveau et touchait cette fois sa cible. Plus que 5.

- Fais chier…

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi je suis à sec…

- Il m'en reste plus beaucoup non plus, ajouta Dean.

- Super ! grogna Amy.

Elle observa Kyle qui était presque arrivé au bénitier mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de s'approcher d'avantage, une des gargouilles du plafond lui tomba dessus et le laissa assommé sur le sol.

- Merde…

Dean quant à lui observait les autres gargouilles qui étaient à présent toutes au sol. Le Père Jim tremblait de tout son corps et serra sa croix contre sa poitrine en récitant ses prières.

- Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu…

- Padre…PADRE ! cria Dean.

- Oui ?

- Marriez-nous.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Amy en se tournant vers eux.

- On est vraiment dans la merde là…

- C'est pas la première fois, renchérit Amy.

- Oui mais là…Je veux t'épouser, c'est tout.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…commença le Père Jim.

- S'il vous plaît Padre…

- Très bien.

Dean et Amy se replacèrent tout de même en observateurs des gargouilles qui ne semblaient pas décider à les attaquer.

- Heu…Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Le mariage est un engagement qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère…

- Abrégez mon Père ! On a pas vraiment le temps là…

- Oh oui pardon.

Les gargouilles les encerclaient et attendaient. Quoi, les chasseurs ne le savaient pas vraiment mais elles semblaient de plus en plus impatientes.

- Heu…Comment…Votre nom ? demanda le Père Jim à Dean.

- Dean Winchester.

- Dean Winchester, voulez-vous prendre…

- Amy Woods.

- Voulez-vous prendre cette femme, Amy Woods, pour légitime épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté ?

- Oui je le veux, répondit Dean en échangeant un sourire avec sa belle.

- Et vous Amy Woods, voulez-vous prendre cet homme, Dean Winchester, pour époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'alliances…

- Si ! s'écria Dean.

Mais à ce moment-là, une gargouille se jeta sur lui et il tomba sur le sol lâchant sa flaque qui répandit sur le sol de l'église le reste d'eau bénite qu'elle contenait. Amy, terrifiée, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire vu que son arme était vide. En désespoir de cause, elle sauta sur le dos de la gargouille, ce qui ne fit rien du tout, et sentit un jet d'eau lui tombait dessus et tombait sur la gargouille qui tomba en cendres, laissant la jeune femme tombait sur Dean. Amy sourit puis se releva en regardant dans son dos. Sam était de retour parmi eux avec deux grandes bouteilles d'eau bénite qu'il avait été chercher dans le chœur.

- Continuez, on s'en occupe !

Dean se releva à son tour et le couple put voir Kyle, son arme chargé, en train d'abattre deux gargouilles à la suite. Les deux qui restaient remontèrent sur le plafond, obligeant Sam et Kyle à lever la tête. Dean se rapprocha du Père Jim et sortit les alliances de sa poche.

- Vous pouvez lui passer l'anneau jeune homme et si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire…

Dean prit la main d'Amy dans la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux. Avant de glisser l'alliance à son doigt, il se racla la gorge et dit :

- Amy…Nous deux, ça a pas toujours été facile. En partie à cause de moi. Mais dès que je t'ai rencontré, à Prescott, j'ai su que tu étais celle avec qui je voulais passer ma vie. Parfois je m'en veux de t'avoir entraîner dans cet univers mais je…je ne peux plus me passer de toi, jamais. J'accepte Sara comme si elle était ma fille et elle le sait. J'espère juste que tu le sais aussi. Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. En Enfer et au Paradis.

L'aîné des Winchester passa enfin l'alliance au doigt d'une Amy plus qu'émue qui retenait ses larmes. La jeune femme prit l'autre anneau que lui tendit Dean et l'observa. Elle reconnut immédiatement la bague que Dean avait perdu quelques années auparavant et releva la tête bouche-bée.

- Longue histoire…

Ils furent un instant interrompus par Sam et Kyle qui se battaient contre les dernières gargouilles qui ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en deux tas de poussières. Une fois cela fait, ils se rapprochèrent du couple.

- Dean…commença Amy. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert à cause de moi par le passé et je te promets de ne jamais plus te faire souffrir comme ça. Je ne regrette pas de faire ce que je fais aujourd'hui parce que je le fais avec toi. Je ne peux plus m'imaginer une seconde vivre sans toi et je sais qu'un beau jour, toi, Sara et moi on formera une famille unie et heureuse. Je t'aime, de l'Enfer au Paradis, pour toujours et à jamais.

La chasseuse-super ange passa la bague au doigt de Dean devant des Sam et Kyle souriants. Dean était ému comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ils restèrent à se regarder en souriant pendant un certain temps, les mains dans les mains et finirent par se tourner vers le prêtre.

- Oh pardon, dit le Père Jim, ému et heureux d'être vivant. Par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré, dans ce lieu saint, et sous le regard des témoins…

- Sam Winchester.

- Kyle Bradley !

- Sous le regard des témoins Sam Winchester et Kyle Bradley, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Dean ne se fit pas prier et embrassa fougueusement sa jolie femme. Amy Woods venait de devenir Amy Winchester.

Après que le Père Jim les ait remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie, et Amy et Dean de les avoir marier, les Winchester et Kyle regagnèrent le motel, épuisés. Amy avait insisté pour que Kyle vienne boire une bière au motel avec eux et Dean n'avait pas refusé. Au contraire, il semblait être ravi. Et il avait de quoi, il avait enfin épousé la femme qu'il aimait. Peut-être pas comme elle l'avait imaginé mais au moins maintenant ils étaient mariés, même si avec tout ce qu'il savait sur Dieu, cela ne signifiait plus la même chose. C'était surtout pour eux qu'ils l'avaient fait. Sam ouvrit la porte du motel et entra. Amy allait faire de même mais Dean la retint et la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- C'est la tradition…

Il passa ainsi le seuil de la chambre en surélevant sa femme. Kyle entra à son tour en souriant et ferma la porte. Sam avait déjà sorti quatre bouteilles de bières et les décapsula l'une après l'autre. Chacun se servit et Sam leva sa bouteille.

- A Amy et Dean Winchester, tous nos vœux de bonheur !

- Oui plein de bonheur ! confirma Kyle.

- Merci les gars, répondirent Dean et Amy en chœur.

Ils burent en silence puis Dean s'assit sur une chaise, attirant Amy sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais…commença Amy pour briser le silence. Quand le Père Jim a dit « pour le meilleur et pour le pire » je me suis dit qu'on vivait souvent le pire et que j'aimerai bien vivre le meilleur…

- Je me suis dit la même chose mais tu sais quoi ? On l'aura le meilleur…

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Kyle et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu puis l'inspecteur ajouta :

- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon…

- Merci ! répondit Amy.

- Oh la ferme, ricana Dean.

- Vous savez qui va être en colère d'avoir raté ça ? demanda Sam.

Amy et Dean échangèrent un regard et répondirent :

- Bobby !

Le portable de Sam se mit alors à sonner et le cadet des Winchester ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant le nom de son futur interlocuteur.

- Quand on parle du loup…Je vais le prendre dehors.

Sam décrocha et sortit de la chambre pour répondre à Bobby qui devait être rentrer de son séjour au Mexique. Kyle fit quelques pas dans la chambre puis se tourna vers le couple.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous…

- Merci Kyle.

- Malheureusement vous allez repartir…

- Oui, dit Amy en se levant.

Elle prit Kyle dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Dean détourna le regard mais il n'était plus si jaloux. Kyle finit par lâcher la jeune femme et lui murmura :

- Prends soin de toi…

- Toi aussi…

Amy l'embrassa sur la joue et Dean se leva à son tour pour serrer chaleureusement la main de Kyle.

- Merci pour tout ce que t'as fait pour nous mon pote…

- De rien…répondit Kyle, surpris favorablement par le « mon pote ».

L'inspecteur Kyle Bradley allait sortir quand il se retourna et ajouta :

- Surtout…N'attendons pas des années pour nous revoir, hein ?

- Absolument ! A très bientôt Kyle.

- Bye…

Kyle sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Dean avait juste eu le temps de voir que Sam était toujours en train de parler à Bobby. L'aîné des Winchester s'approcha alors de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

- J'aurai aimé que Papa voit ça…

- Il aurait adoré !

- Alors…qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire Madame Winchester ?

- Ouuuhh j'adore…Redis-le.

- Madame Winchester, murmura Dean.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant que Dean réitère sa question.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Et si on…dormait ?

- Oh Seigneur ! J'ai vraiment le parfait mari ! Je suis tellement fatiguée ! Mais j'ai cru que tu voudrais…

- On aura tout le temps pour ça quand on sera rentré chez Bobby…

- Cool…

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Amy !

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Je vous aime Madame Winchester.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Pour toujours…

- Et à jamais, finit-il en souriant.

THE END


End file.
